The present invention relates to a light control apparatus and method for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a light control apparatus and method for a vehicle, which automatically controls a vehicle light according to the brightness of the road ahead of the vehicle and the road condition, using a navigation system.
In general, an auto-light function of a vehicle light transmits light amount data sensed through an optical sensor to a control unit and controls a light unit according to a determination result. Such a function has an advantage in that the vehicle light may be automatically controlled according to the change of light. However, since the optical sensor responds to only a preset value, the vehicle light is controlled in several seconds after the vehicle suddenly enters a tunnel or dark place. Thus, the stability of the vehicle light may be degraded.
For example, when an underground road way or mountain tunnel exists in front of the vehicle, the underground road way or mountain tunnel cannot be detected through the optical sensor in advance. Thus, the vehicle light is operated after the vehicle enters the underground road way or mountain tunnel and the surroundings become dark. In this case, since a driver has difficulties in securing a clear view in advance, the driver may feel inconvenience.
Furthermore, depending on the age, sex, or taste of each driver, a desired light on-off time may differ. However, the auto-light function is uniformly operated. Thus, although a vehicle is equipped with the auto-light function, the driver may feel inconvenience while manually operating the vehicle light.
For example, a driver having a bad night vision may want to turn on a vehicle light more quickly when the sun sets in the west. However, since the auto-light function using an optical sensor is operated only under a preset brightness condition, the reliability of the auto-light function may be degraded.
Thus, there is a demand for the development of an apparatus which predicts the change in brightness of the road ahead, varies a light control time, and flexibly controls a vehicle light according to a driver's taste.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2013-0112116 published on Oct. 14, 2013 and entitled “Head lamp control system for vehicle and control method thereof”.